This invention relates generally to radiation shielding, and more particularly to an enclosure made up of easily assembled shielding components.
There is need for radiation shielding enclosures or walls which are easily assembled in offices or rooms, as for example when patients are subjected to X-ray. Unless technicians are suitably protected in such environments, serious harm or injury can result.